A Mother's Love
by CayStar
Summary: "Men are what their mothers made them." Ralph Waldo Emerson
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So, this is my new story. It was kind of inspired by some really atrocious fanfic, but also by some good stuff. This does involve hybrid babies, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

 _ **Hang on tight and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _1935_

 _Near Gatlinburg, TN_

"How are you feeling, sis? Need me to get you anything?" Emmett McCarty tried to hide his worry, but he knew his little sister wasn't fooled.

Bella tugged on the edge of her oversized shirt—Emmett's shirt—as she shifted gingerly on the old cornhusk mattress. She couldn't hide her wince as the bruised skin of her swollen stomach was revealed.

Her normally sweet voice was hoarse with strain as she looked into Emmett's big blue eyes. "I'm thirsty, Em. Real thirsty."

It had taken some trial and error for the McCarty siblings to work out just what her body—and the babies she carried—needed. She knew that the man who'd attacked her wasn't human, but it wasn't until she latched onto a bleeding cut on Emmett's arm that they realized what James truly was.

Bella didn't know where she would be without her big brother. There were ten McCarty's in that small Tennessee cabin, and only Emmett stood up for her when their parents sent her packing. Consent or not, an unwed pregnancy was unforgivable in 1935.

He'd packed their bags and set off deeper into the woods, heading for a small hunting shack he'd used with his brothers in the past. He was worried at the speed his sister's pregnancy progressed and the corresponding speed at which her health declined. Bella was a petite girl at the tender age of sixteen, and carrying two supernatural babies in her tiny body was no easy task.

Once they discovered her need for blood, Emmett had taken to draining his game at home, into a large washtub. He then bottled the blood into mason jars and stored them in the small cellar. It would keep for a few days, though Bella found it less appetizing after a day or so.

Walking down the short staircase, Emmett took inventory of the full jars remaining. Counting the one he was taking to her, there were only three left.

"I'll have to go hunting tomorrow, Bells," he told her as he brought the murky red liquid up to her. "I just wish I could take the extra meat home to the boys."

Bella scowled at the reminder of their estranged family, though she couldn't be too hard on Emmett. That unfailing loyalty was what made him come with her after all. She couldn't help her resentment toward the others though.

Her oldest brother had made a half-hearted offer to let her move in with his family, but his wife was standing behind his shoulder, glaring at Bella the whole time. She knew Earl was struggling to support his own small brood, and his hours at the mill had been cut back again.

Everett was the next oldest, and his wife had never liked the only McCarty girl. Bella's brothers had all doted on her from the time she was born, and Mary had been quite jealous. She jumped on the chance to condemn Bella's current condition, something Bella found quite ironic, considering the fact that her nephew, Zeke, had been born just five months after their own wedding.

Emmett's twin, Elliott, had debated coming with the pair, but Bella told him to stay and propose to his girlfriend instead. With the two of them gone, there would be room at the house for Elliott's new wife and his child, as she was expecting as well.

The only people Bella truly missed were her little brothers. Enoch and Elias were less than a year and two years behind her, and they'd grown up like triplets. They were young enough to still be poisoned by the gossip surrounding her, and she felt a sinking feeling that she had lost her brothers for life.

"Bells? You get enough?" Emmett was hovering over her as she stared into the drained jar. Streaks of blood still coated the glass, but her thirst was temporarily abated.

As the babies received the nourishment their little vampire bodies needed, they stopped their restless jostling and settled down to rest inside her battered womb. Bella sighed in relief as her taut muscles relaxed, and she let Emmett help her lay back carefully.

When he started to get up, she grabbed his arm tightly, causing him to look back down in surprise. She patted the mattress beside her and smiled sleepily. "Will you tell me a story, Em? The brother bear story?"

Emmett grinned fondly, his dimples appearing for the first time in days. "Sure, Bells. Once upon a time, there was a brave hunter. He was as tall as a mountain, and as a sturdy as a tree trunk…"

~oOo~

Once Bella was sleeping soundly, Emmett rested his large hand over her bloated stomach. While he despised the demon who had put his baby sister into this situation, he only felt love for the babies that creature had sired. Aside from being his nephews (Emmett was convinced they were boys—McCarty babies were always boys, except for his sister Annabelle, of course), Emmett just had a feeling that these boys were special.

He'd always been a good judge of character, even if he didn't listen to those feelings all the time. That was the biggest reason he'd chosen to care for his sister. He knew Bella was as innocent as the day she was born, and he couldn't stand to have their parents condemn her simply for catching the eye of a vampire.

When Annabelle was born, Emmett was four years old. While his brothers were not as impressed with their new sister, Emmett was instantly smitten. He'd coined her nickname, Bells, the first time he heard her laugh, and he'd been wrapped around her finger ever since.

Being large for his age, like all his brothers, Emmett had to learn to temper his strength where Bella was concerned. He learned to cradle her gently, and use his inside voice so as not to startle her. He didn't squeeze her too tightly, or jostle her too roughly. He was the perfect big brother.

As he watched his sister grow frail even as her belly grew large, he knew his little nephews were strong as well. What remained to be seen was whether they would be strong like their father, or strong like their uncle. He aimed to teach them the McCarty way.

"Hey boys," Emmett's quiet voice was in no way quiet, but Bella was tired enough to sleep through his speech. "I know you're getting a little cramped up in there, but you need to give your momma a rest. She's trying her best to keep you fed, and she's not one to complain, but y'all are hurting her.

"See, she's just a little girl herself, and you're two big strong McCarty boys like your Uncle Emmett, right?" a soft nudge from each side of her stomach was his answer. "See—I knew y'all were smart little cusses.

"So you need to practice being gentle with your momma. You can touch her softly, but don't start up your wrestling matches in there again. You're just too big for that now." Another nudge. "So, I'll be going off to hunt for you again tomorrow, and I need you to be good for momma. No more bruises. Real men don't leave bruises on girls, and I know you want to be real men, right?" Two more nudges.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get some shut eye, and y'all should too. Night boys."

~oOo~

Emmett set out with the rising sun, hoping to get out and get back before Bella woke for the day. He grabbed his rifle and his hunting knife, and headed out into the woods. It was a beautiful morning, and he thought he might carry Bella outside later to enjoy the spring sunshine. She was getting antsy being cooped up inside all the time.

Moving quietly for someone his size, Emmett stalked his normal game trails, hoping to find his prey quickly. It made him anxious leaving Bella alone when she was obviously getting close to her delivery. He wasn't real sure how he'd help her out when the time came, but he assumed it would be something like when their cow gave birth, just smaller.

The crack of a branch brought his attention around behind him, but the huge grizzly bear was not what he was expecting to see. Before he could bring his gun up, the bear had reached out with one swipe of a massive paw and promptly disarmed him.

Emmett struggled to move away, even with the gaping wounds on his chest and arm, but the bear followed persistently. Another swipe of the large paw pinned him to the ground, and the bear roared loudly in his face.

A higher pitched roar sounded from nearby, and the bear was suddenly pulled off of him. As Emmett took stock of his injuries, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to survive. "I'm sorry, Bella. Not gonna make it back to you… back to… the babies… love you… Bells."

A pale face framed with a halo of golden hair filled his vision, distracting him from his deathbed farewells. "Are you an angel?"

Rosalie Hale stared at the dying human before her. He was incredibly attractive, even covered in blood. His dimples and dark hair reminded her of her best friend's little boy.

She'd heard his pained apologies to this _Bella_ , and it set off a flare of jealousy deep within. This man was _hers_ , and no human girl was going to keep him from her—babies or no babies.

Using every ounce of her incredible self-control, she carefully lifted the large man and carried him back to her home. She begged her father to change him, and didn't relax until the venom was rushing through his veins.

Carlisle rested a tentative hand on her shoulder, hoping his wary daughter would allow the comfort. He smiled when she didn't immediately shrug him off.

"You did well, sweetheart. He should come through the change just fine."

Rosalie nodded absently, never taking her eyes off Emmett's dimpled grimace. Carlisle noted her concentration with a pleased smile—happy that she had found her mate so soon. It would be good for her.

"Did he say anything about his family, or anyone who might be missing him?" Carlisle asked. "We need to be sure we've covered our tracks well."

Rose didn't move apart from a slight shake of her head. "No, Carlisle, he didn't. He only asked if I was an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you so much for the response! Glad I'm not alone in my crazy. Quick warning- this chapter contains a hybrid birth. I don't *think* it's as graphic as the original, but I had a fine line between too few details and too much gore. If it helps, they'll only be born once ;)**_

 _ **And please don't tell me the birth is unrealistic or impossible. It's a hybrid pregnancy. Of course it's fucking impossible.**_

* * *

Bella wasn't too worried when she first woke up alone in the little cabin. She knew Emmett was out hunting, and it sometimes took him longer to track down suitable prey.

She tried to keep herself busy—brushing and braiding her long hair, reading some from the Bible beside her bed, and finally sketching a bit more on the family portrait she'd been working on the past few weeks. She might be mad at her family, but she didn't want to forget them either.

By mid-morning she couldn't sit still any longer. She carefully hauled herself up and waddled painfully out to the outhouse.

It took her twice as long to make her way up the slight hill back inside, but her brother was still nowhere to be seen. A thick knot of dread began to form in her stomach—she just knew that something was wrong with Emmett.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. Bella went from pacing back and forth, to huddling on her mattress. Her back was aching something fierce, leaving her no place to get comfortable. She jumped at every sound and finally just cried out of sheer loneliness.

The babies really did try to do what their uncle had told them. They stayed curled up, trying their best not to move too much. Then, after a few hours, they got thirsty.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just one of them. But one brother could feel both his own thirst and that of his twin. He didn't know how to block that double thirst, and he began to thrash a bit as he grew more and more uncomfortable.

The other brother could see what his twin was thinking. And all he was thinking about was the good red stuff that mommy liked to drink for them. He tried to tell mommy to get some of the red stuff, but she was only thinking about Uncle Emmett.

Uncle Emmett told them to be good, so they needed to be good. They didn't ever want to be bad like their father—he hurt mommy really bad. They didn't want mommy to be hurt.

They really did need mommy to drink the red stuff though. They had something they needed to do and they had to work together to do it carefully. But they couldn't think clearly when they were _so thirsty!_

"Okay, okay babies. I'll see if I can get down there. You'll have to settle down though for me." Bella worked her way over to the small set of steps leading down to the cellar, holding her stomach with one hand and the wall with the other.

She stepped carefully, knowing that if she fell to the ground there was no way she would be able to get up without help. The cellar was dark, lit only by few small slits in the wall near the low ceiling.

It didn't take long for Bella to spot the remaining two jars, and she debated for just a minute before she scooped them both up and tucked them inside her shirt, resting them on her oversized belly. With her arm securing the jars, she let out a wry giggle as the babies kicked at the glass through her skin. "Patience, boys. I can't drink it if you break it!"

After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally back at her mattress. She set one jar on the ground beside her and took the other in her hands. Her nose wrinkled at the stale taste, but her body relaxed as she drank it down.

Within minutes of finishing the drink, Bella was sound asleep. The boys, however, were wide awake. They felt their instincts—instincts to bite and tear—but they pushed those down as they worked together to find a better solution.

The lower baby found a spot in their protective sack that looked weaker, and he tentatively bared his teeth and nipped lightly. Bella gasped as fluid rushed out between her legs, waking her instantly as her stomach tightened painfully.

The baby began to panic as the pulsing rope around his neck began to close tighter, choking him and cutting off his air supply at the same time. His brother picked up on that panic and began to push his twin out, toward the safety of the world outside.

Bella screamed with every push, reaching down to try and help her baby come out, but the boys were wholly focused on their task. Once he had one arm out, the first baby began to grasp at the bedcovers as he maneuvered his tiny body with the control of a baby several months old, instead of a newborn.

The second baby planted his foot and pushed with all his might, helping his brother emerge from the womb. Unfortunately, he planted his foot on Bella's fragile spine, snapping it instantly. He froze as his mother fell slack, then began to make his own way into the world. His mama needed him, and nothing would keep him from reaching her.

The first baby sat up, giving his mother her first glimpse of him—and she gasped as she saw his blood-streaked blond curls. He leaned up and met her chocolate brown eyes with his own bright blue ones and gave her a large dimpled grin.

"Oh, you are definitely my little Emmett Jasper. You look just like your uncle. Come here, sweet boy!" Bella panted with the effort to move her upper body, since she could no longer feel anything below the waist.

Emmett Jasper McCarty gave his mother one last smile before he reached a hand out to help pull his brother free. When a dark head of hair appeared beside him, Bella breathed an exhausted, " _Edward_ ," before closing her eyes to rest for a moment.

Edward looked at his brother and they each bent down to latch their teeth in their mother's legs. They didn't drink too much blood, but let their venom flow into the wound instead. Then they crawled their way up into her arms.

When their warm little hands reached her chest and arms, Bella's eyes flew open once more. She took in the perfect beauty of her sons' faces, smiling in awe at the sheer amount of love she felt for them. She caressed their soft hair and looked at their bright eyes—noting that Edward's were an odd green color she had never seen before, but she refused to think of what that meant.

"Edward, Jasper, come here boys. I want to hold you." She pulled them to her breasts with their help, and cuddled them close. "I love you both so much, and I need you to watch out for each other if I'm not here. And you need to find your Uncle Emmett. He loves you too."

Jasper's eyes filled up with tears when he realized he could not feel his mother's love anymore. He couldn't feel anything but his own fear, and his brother's echoing panic. Edward could no longer hear her thoughts.

Thinking they didn't act quickly enough, the boys each bit down again, right over her weakly-beating heart. Bella cried out in surprise and pain as she finally felt the burn of the venom beginning to work. When the babies answered her cry, she clamped her mouth shut and focused on remaining silent. She wrapped her arms around her boys and thought about how much she loved them as she burned.

~oOo~

Edward and Jasper cuddled with their mother as her body trembled and grew colder from their venom. Edward read Jasper's curiosity and Jasper felt Edward's reassurance that they had done what they needed to. They would keep their momma and she would be strong like them. He just hoped they could find Uncle Emmett as well—they really missed him.

After the first few hours, the boys' thirst began to bother them. Jasper spotted the last remaining jar beside the bed and he crawled over to pull it up to his twin. It took some trial and error, but when Jasper caught his teeth just right on the metal lid, the scent of blood filled the air.

Small hands scrabbled with the glass jar, coming dangerously close to cracking it several times before they each had a hole punched and the jar uptilted so they could drink from it. Soft growls expressed their delight and Bella relaxed a bit more at the happy sound. She had worked out that the boys had done something to make her into a vampire like James, but she didn't mind too much. It would make it easier to defend her boys if she was stronger.

Bella didn't like to think about the night that her boys were conceived, but she knew she would never be able to forget it. Little Jasper had his father's blond hair, though his soft curls were more McCarty than that the greasy vampire who'd held her face in the dirt.

Edward was the one who who looked the least like her. His bronze hair was some mixture between her reddish brown and _his_ blond. His sharp features were eerily similar to the demon who'd spawned him, and she had no idea where those green eyes came from. None of that mattered though—she loved her sons with all her heart. Both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: This is probably my favorite chapter so far. We really get a look at the babies' personalities, and how they interact. And yes, they are advanced. I'm basing this on canon- Renesmee had complete control of her gift before Bella woke again, and Nahuel changed his aunt and stayed with her during her transformation. Not to mention Nahuel's sisters, who all survived on their own after their mothers died. Who knows what Renesmee was truly capable of- since no one would put her down for any length of time (my youngest was the same way- constantly held and totally spoiled- she didn't walk for 14 months...)**_

 _ **Anyway, I got sidetracked. Here's the next chapter ;)**_

* * *

Bella lost all track of time once the burning took her over completely. She thought she had made peace with the pain, until it suddenly doubled with the healing of her spine. Her thoughts were consumed with nightmares of cold, restricting hands, even as soft coos and warm little bodies attempted to comfort her.

The boys spent the next three days crawling around and exploring their new home. They were very thirsty, but they were learning to control their gifts and they used them to communicate with each other, much the way they did in the womb. They were learning to be separate, but they also learned that they worked very well together.

Most of their time was spent curled up on the mattress with their mother, though they did venture outside a few times as well. The unlucky squirrels that wandered up to the porch quickly became meals to two thirsty little boys, and one fat rabbit was a shared feast between them. They tried nibbling at the meat a bit, but found that the blood was much more appetizing to them.

Edward began to discern which thoughts were his and which were his brother's. While he was more introspective, and spent a lot of time contemplating how he came to be, Jasper was intrigued by the world around him—curiosity being his strongest emotion.

That curiosity led him into several minor mishaps in the first days of his life. While trying to catch a sunbeam, he toppled off the low mattress and fell over on the floor, hitting his head. Of course, the floor was the one that took the damage, but he was still quite startled from the impact. Poor Edward came racing over to make sure his brother was okay, and Jasper became a bit irritated at his concern.

This was repeated quite a few times before Edward finally growled in exasperation and used a previously undiscovered side of his gift to "show" his brother that he wanted them to wait beside their mother since her heartbeat was beginning to speed up rapidly. Jasper was so shocked at the new images that appeared in his head when Edward pressed his palm to Jasper's cheek that he went along willingly, staring at his twin in amazement.

Edward snuggled into his mother's arms, still grumbling a bit at Jasper's antics, and tried not to let his worry get to him. He thought his momma was okay, but he couldn't help but wonder what they would do if she didn't wake up.

Jasper also settled down for a brief nap, running his fingers through Bella's hair to soothe himself as he cuddled against her harder vampire body. She still smelled like his momma, but she didn't smell as edible anymore. He supposed that was an acceptable change.

Both boys had dozed off when Bella's heartbeat skyrocketed, and they jumped back when she couldn't hold in one long agonizing scream as her heart came to an abrupt stop. She didn't move at first, just enjoying the break from the pain, but eventually her mind tried to tell her she needed to open her eyes.

She took a deep breath first, growling lowly when she scented the traces of blood from the boys' birth and their hunts, and then her eyes flew open as she caught the intriguing scent and rapid heartbeats of those sharing the room with her.

Venom tears that would never fall clouded her perfect vision as she looked between her babies. They already looked several months old, and she quietly mourned her missing days. Still, she smiled, hoping to put the babies at ease.

Edward was startled by the change in his mother's eye color, and he shrank back slightly as the borrowed memory of his father's red eyes floated through his mind. Jasper glanced over, sensing his fear, but Edward was already shaking his head and moving closer to his momma. Red eyes or brown, he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

Jasper followed his lead, crawling up to sit on Bella's lap, laying his head against her shoulder as he gazed up at her in awe. He had the prettiest momma in the whole world. Feeling Jasper's overwhelming love helped relax Edward as well, and he sighed happily as he tucked his little face up next to her neck.

Moving carefully, Bella wrapped her arms around her babies, making sure not squeeze them too tightly with the newfound strength she could feel coursing through her. She was relieved that the boys felt sturdy as well, not as delicate as a human baby, but not quite as hard and unmoving as her new cold skin. She relished the heat they projected, and just enjoyed a few peaceful moments with her obviously strong, healthy babies.

With the skin-to-skin contact, Jasper found that he could feel his mother's emotions once more. This made him blissfully happy as he soaked in her unconditional love and projected it to his brother. Unfortunately, he soon began to feel the thirst from two half-vampires and one full newborn vampire. Bella glanced down sharply as he whined and began to claw at his throat.

"What's wrong, sweet boy? Do you need something?" She looked down at her baby in confusion, having no understanding of his gift or what was bothering him.

Edward tugged shyly on a strand of her hair and reached his small hand up toward her cheek. When she lowered her face so he could reach her, she was startled by the images that filled her mind. Her tiny babies were drinking from the last jar, with her in the background of that scene, and then the two of them biting into a fluffy rabbit, drinking down the blood and smiling at one another as their little bellies were filled.

The memories triggered her own thirst, and Bella knew they all three needed the same thing—blood. She just had no idea how to go about getting it! When she had realized what was happening to her during her change, she had sworn to herself she would find another way. She didn't want to hurt humans if she didn't have to.

The problem was she didn't know all the little details about _what_ she was. She knew that she and the babies needed to drink blood, but other than that she would have to learn as she went. Deciding there was no getting around it, Bella sat up carefully and grabbed a boy in each arm. When she stood up, she realized just how much of a mess they all were.

There was dried blood and other fluids covering the bed from the traumatic birth, and both babies had leftover dirt and blood from their previous meals coating almost every square inch of their skin. Sighing, she decided that it wouldn't do any good to clean them up before feeding them, so she put a baby on each hip and headed outside.

The sun was just setting and the sky was a hazy pink-orange color that she'd always loved. The babies squealed in delight when she stepped out into the light, and she froze as she saw the sun's rays refract and dance off her skin like a diamond. She'd only seen a diamond once, when Emmett took her into town one afternoon. A fancy lady had one on her finger, and Bella had asked him about it. " _I'll buy you a diamond one day, Bells. When you're all grown up and ready to take care of it."_

Bella froze at the memory, blinking back tears again. _Emmett_. How could she have forgotten? He must not have come back while she was unconscious, and she knew that meant he was probably gone forever. Her brother would never willingly leave her while there was still breath left in his body.

Hearing the quietly whispered name, Edward shared with her a borrowed memory—a hazy image of Emmett as seen through Bella's human eyes. There was a hint of a question to his thoughts, and Bella patted his hand and then kissed his little fingers. "That's Uncle Emmett, Edward. Has he been here?"

Big green eyes stared at her solemnly as he shook his head in a sad _no_ to her question. He was hoping momma could tell him where Uncle Emmett was, but if she didn't know, he didn't know who would. He hoped they would find him after they got some yummy red stuff.

Jasper hugged them both, feeling insecure at the sad emotions they were sending him, but when Bella felt his hot teardrops on her cool skin, she straightened her back and focused on her task. She felt a little silly being outside in only Emmett's shirt, holding two naked, filthy babies as she sparkled brilliantly in the setting sunlight.

She took a deep breath, unsure what her instincts were looking for, but when she smelled a sharp scent, and heard a heavy heartbeat she took off running. One part of her brain was focused on the hunt, another on her babies. In yet another part she was thinking about the problems she needed to face with her new status.

Sparkling skin was clearly going to be an issue, so she would have to mind the weather when they eventually went out in public. Not that she felt that they would be ready to _be_ in public any time soon. She also doubted if her boys would be able to play with other human children, especially if they kept growing as fast as they seemed to be growing.

When she came upon the deer she'd scented, she set her boys down carefully on a bare patch of ground and gave them a look to stay put. They joined hands and smiled back at her, sharp little teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Moving silently, she stalked forward and pounced on the unsuspecting doe, snapping its neck as she brought it down. Venom was pouring out of her mouth, and her throat was on fire, but she carried the deer back to where her boys were waiting.

When she set it down in front of them, they grabbed handfuls of fur and pulled themselves up so they were kneeling at the neck. Then they looked up at her and waited.

Bella was stunned. She knew the boys were thirsty, but they were waiting for her to feed as well? They were already little gentlemen!

Forcing down her instincts that were telling her to rip and devour, she leaned over and took a careful bite through the animal's tough hide—right where she could smell the blood the strongest. Following her lead, her babies pounced simultaneously, quickly gulping down the blood their little bodies were craving.

Edward and Jasper were finished before their mother, and they collapsed together in a heap, bellies full and contented smiles on their faces as they watched their momma finish draining the deer.

Bella wasn't completely sated, but she had a feeling that the thirst was just going to be a part of her life. Looking down at her precious little boys, she found that she didn't mind it too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Sorry this took so long, but I was writing this chapter and the next at the same time. I hope to get all my stories updated again before we go on vacation, but if I don't it will probably be August before I can post again._**

* * *

Following her sensitive nose, Bella sought out a winding stream that would serve well for their baths. There was a wide, flat rock just on the edge of the bank, and the water was moving swiftly enough to carry away the dirt, but not too swiftly that she had to worry about the babies getting away from her.

She waded in carefully, giggling brightly with the boys when they felt the first touch of the cool water against their skin. Jasper splashed wildly and crowed with delight, while Edward approached the unknown with more caution.

Observing this, Bella placed Edward on the rock beside her, telling him to sit still while she bathed his brother. He watched her closely, missing nothing she was doing, and listened intently to Jasper's thoughts on the process.

Kneeling down, Bella pulled Jasper onto her lap and began to scrub the dirt and dried blood from his skin. She studied him, taking in details she hadn't noticed yet—like the way one stubborn blond curl insisted on falling over his left eye, or how his ears were a miniature version of her own. He was a beautiful boy, looking just like an angel, and she couldn't resist kissing his chubby little cheeks once she had him cleaned up.

Jasper's smile was brighter than ever as he hugged her close and projected his love and contentment. Edward smiled at the feelings and reached for them both when Bella walked back over to him.

"Are you ready for your bath now, Edward?" Bella cooed as she set Jasper down and reached for her now-eager little son. "Let's see how you like the water, my love."

Edward sighed happily as he cuddled against his mother, trusting her completely when she stepped deeper into the stream. Bella began to hum quietly as she washed her younger son, enjoying the way he relaxed in her arms and seemed to lose a bit of his innate anxiety she'd noticed. His green eyes were clear and innocent, and she found herself drawn to their unique beauty, smiling when she realized they were _her_ eyes, just a different color.

Once Edward was clean, she carried him back to his brother, instructing them to sit still just a few moments longer while she tried to clean herself up a bit. Jasper continued his happy splashing, while Edward curled up and began to suck his thumb—tired after the events of the day.

Bella was surprised by the changes to her body. She'd been petite before her pregnancy, especially compared to her oversized brothers. While she hadn't gained any extra height, her figure had blossomed quite respectably. She would definitely need some new shirts if she was going to venture into public any time soon.

Looking back at her boys, she once again wondered if they would ever be fit for human company—or if she would! In just the few hours since she'd awoken, she could see the changes in her babies. They were just a little bit longer, a tad heavier, and their hair had grown about an eighth of an inch.

Patting her shirt back down in some semblance of modesty, she turned to pick up her boys again. She felt so much peace holding her little men, and she already couldn't imagine her life without them.

Of course, as soon as she thought it she felt a pang of loss at the life she'd had to give up bringing her boys into the world. She would probably never see her family again, including the brother who'd also left home to care for her.

As a young girl, she had never imagined she would give birth without her mother there, but to be completely alone in the world with two little babies to care for was almost overwhelming. She missed Emmett fiercely, and mourned for him deeply, even though she still wasn't sure what had happened to him.

As if answering her query, the wind abruptly switched directions, bringing a faint scent that set all three of them growling. Bella could almost taste the scent on her tongue, even though it smelled off—a bit like the animal blood had after it sat for a day or two.

She hadn't realized she was running until she broke abruptly into a clearing. The ground was churned up as if there'd been a struggle, and the scent of old blood covered the area. She could still see microscopic droplets sprayed on trees across the way, and an ominous dark circle surrounded some very familiar items.

Emmett's hunting rifle lay discarded near the dried puddle, and the scattered scraps of blood-stained fabric were a perfect match to the shirt she'd last seen him wearing.

 _"Emmett!"_ she gasped, taking two tentative steps closer, before reality slammed into her like a freight train. There was no way her brother could have survived an animal attack of that magnitude, and there was no way she could handle discovering what was left of his body. Nor did she want her innocent babies to witness something like that.

Hugging her boys close, Bella turned and ran in what she hoped was the direction of the cabin, trying to put as much distance between herself and that clearing as possible. Her guilt was almost choking her with its strength—the only reason Emmett was out there to be attacked was because he was hunting for her. It was _all her fault._

~oOo~

Emmett drifted in a sea of fiery pain. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve going to hell, but he also didn't know why his angel was still there holding his hand. Her cool skin was a welcome relief in his burning torment, and he held on tightly to her so he wouldn't completely lose his way in the lake of fire.

She talked to him the whole time, telling him her name— _Rosalie_ —and what he was becoming— _a vampire_. That struck a familiar chord with him for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why. The pain was too much when he tried to focus on the memories, so he focused on his Rosie's voice, along with the other gentle tones of her mother and father.

Carlisle was the other male, and Emmett bristled every time he came near, so he kept his distance. Emmett vaguely remembered seeing him, a pale blond, just before the burning began. At the moment he'd thought the man to be God. Now he knew better.

As the fire burned hotter, Emmett lost all track of time and his surroundings. He couldn't hear his angel anymore, but he thought she might still be there with him. He really hoped she was. He was feeling pretty lonely and scared by that point.

When his heart began to speed toward the finish, Carlisle and his family spread out in the room. Newborns were unpredictable at best, and one of Emmett's size was a whole other concern. Rosalie put herself directly in his line of sight, hoping he would remember her face at least. Carlisle blocked the door, while Esme stood in front of the window. Trapping a newborn was a tricky thing, but letting him escape to run wild through the area was completely out of the question.

The vampires all held their breath as the changing man's heart sped to its last frantic beats. He was still for less than a second before he rose to his full impressive height with an ear-splitting roar.

Emmett McCarty had been a tall human, broad-shouldered and stoutly muscled from his twenty years of manual labor. The venom had gifted him with two additional inches of height, and honed his physique to that of a sculpted Greek or Roman god—Carlisle noted absently that he resembled a statue of Zeus he'd once seen when he was in Italy.

When Emmett caught sight of Rosalie, he sniffed the air curiously, then met her eye with a possessive growl. His bright red eyes darkened rapidly to black as lust overwhelmed him. He crossed the distance between them with a quick leap that startled Rosalie with his speed. Sensing the spike of fear from his mate, Emmett crouched low in front of her and turned to growl at the other vampires.

Keeping his hands out in a gesture of peace, Carlisle spoke quietly, "Son, do you remember what happened? Do you know what you are now?"

Emmett's mind was racing in a million different directions. The countless scents and his new improved vision were overwhelming, and he didn't know where to look or what to do. The only person in the room that made him feel safe was his angel, his Rose, and she was slowly inching away from him.

Glancing back at his girl, he let out a deep warning growl—instinctively telling her not to move any further away. Rosalie froze in his glittering black gaze, with a strange combination of fear and arousal. Her mind and past experiences told her to fear this powerful male, but her vampire instincts were compelling her to mate with him.

"Rose," Carlisle whispered quietly, "don't move away from him right now. He's feeling the need to claim you and if you run he _will_ chase you. We need to get him to hunt."

Rosalie swallowed and nodded once to acknowledge her sire's words. Looking toward the giant vampire she now tied to for eternity, she felt the first twinges of regret. She'd been running on instinct when she brought Emmett home, and now she realized she may have gotten in over her head. This man was HUGE!

She couldn't deny that he was attractive, however. His size told her that he would be a good protector, someone to keep her safe and defend her. She found herself missing the pale blue color of his eyes, but his hair has darkened to a rich, deep brown, and his curls and dimples gave him a contradictory innocent look.

Taking a deep breath, Rosalie held out her hand for him to take. "Do you remember your name?"

Emmett froze for a moment, still a few inches away from her skin. His name? That should be easy enough. He thought it started with an E—Elliott? No, that was close, but not quite right. It was… "Emmett! Yeah, that's it! That's my name!"

Esme couldn't stop her grin at his enthusiastic response, and even Rose cracked a rare smile. Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief that they at least had something to call him.

"Alright, Emmett, now we need to teach you how to hunt. You must be thirsty, right?" Carlisle watched his newest family member carefully, ready to intervene if he moved to hurt either of the girls.

Emmett swallowed heavily, finally noticing the burn in his throat. He started to panic again, certain he'd never been this thirsty in his whole life, and there must be something terribly wrong with him to feel like that. His eyes widened and turned black, and he turned looked to Rose for help—surely his angel wouldn't save him only to let him die of thirst?

The helpless look on his face melted Rosalie's heart all over again, and she stepped forward to grasp his outstretched hand. "Come on, I'll show you. You'll be just fine."

It didn't take Emmett long to get the hang of hunting, and it didn't take long for Rosalie to warm up to his post-hunt advances. He woke a previously undiscovered sensual side she had thoroughly suppressed, and they quickly affirmed their mating all over the Cullen territory.

Carlise and Esme weren't quite sure what to do with the overtly amorous couple. It had been a rough few years since Rose was changed, and they were pleased that she finally seemed to accept her place in their family now that she had a mate of her own. And of course, Emmett was very easy to love.

When the new couple showed no sign of slowing down, their parents built them their own house on the sprawling North Carolina property. It was more than a decade before they could stand to share a home with them…*

 _*paraphrased from Breaking Dawn_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hi! Remember me? Sorry again for the ridiculous delay. I have a million excuses, but that doesn't really help anything. I'm trying to get back in the rhythm of writing more but here's a new chapter to help tide you over ;)_

* * *

Bella sighed in relief when the dilapidated cabin came into view. She had no idea what to do now that she was officially on her own, but having a place to call home was a good start.

The boys had fallen asleep against her shoulders as she ran, and she was faced with the conundrum of what to do with her now-clean, sleeping babies.

The bed was out of the question, filthy as it was, so she reached for a small baby quilt she'd put aside, carefully wrapping it around her boys as she settled herself down against the wall. It was the first minute of peace she'd had since she woke to her new life, and she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep as well.

The boys were breathing steadily, deeply, and perfectly in sync. Every once in a while one would wiggle a bit, or sigh, but for the most part they just relaxed in their mother's arms.

Bella tried to match her breathing to theirs, enjoying their sweet scents, and she found it disorienting when she didn't have a heartbeat to calm as well. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she just couldn't make herself fall asleep—she didn't even _feel_ sleepy.

Huffing quietly, she shifted her weight and opened her eyes. Her new expanded mind could process so many more things at once. Without her boys keeping her grounded, it would've been easy to get overwhelmed.

She looked around the room, taking note of what she'd need to clean. The mattress was a lost cause, unless she could somehow get the ticking clean enough to re-stuff. She needed something for the boys to sleep on since they were obviously capable of sleeping.

Clothing was her next hurdle. She thought she could still fit in the pants and skirts she'd brought with her—ones she hadn't been able to fit in for the last few weeks of her shortened pregnancy. She'd been wearing Emmett's oversized shirts as makeshift dresses, but she might have to continue wearing them until she could find new shirts that fit her newly enhanced figure better.

She had a few gowns for the babies, along with diapers that they apparently didn't need. As they grew she would need to alter her old shirts to make bigger clothes for them. Good thing they'd packed her sewing kit. She'd just have to hope she wouldn't snap the delicate needles.

Turning her attention back to her boys, she studied their sleeping faces. Their eyelids were a soft lavender color, and as she saw Edward's eyes moving, she shifted her hold so that she could pick up his hand and bring it to her face.

Edward's dreams were more disjointed than the thoughts he actively chose to share, but Bella couldn't help but smile as she saw her face, and Jasper's, memories of their hunt, and the stream, and even her awakening.

Then a soft red covered his thoughts, along with a feeling of softness and warmth. She gasped when she recognized Emmett's voice, muted in an odd way, and it only took her a moment to realize this must be how he sounded to the babies when they were in her womb.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a brave hunter… hey boys...knew y'all were smart little cusses...gentle with your momma...you're just too big for that now...be good for momma. No more bruises. Real men don't leave bruises on girls, and I know you want to be real men, right?_

 _"Night boys."_

Bella dropped his hand as carefully as she could manage and covered her mouth to quiet her sobs. She had no idea her boys had been that aware when they were inside her, but it was clear they had formed a bond with her big brother as well. Now that he was gone, she wouldn't be the only one mourning him either.

Holding as still as possible, she gave herself over to her grief. When Jasper began to whimper, she picked up his hand, curious to see if he had the same talent as his brother.

Bella didn't see anything different from Jasper, but she felt like her grief had doubled all at once. She was aching deep inside from her loss, and her eyes stung with the effort of trying to produce tears.

As she tried to calm her emotions, the boys both woke up crying. It wasn't an angry, or hungry cry—they sounded completely heartbroken as they sobbed in her arms. They clung to her tightly, as if they were worried she would be ripped away from them at any moment.

After a moment, her vampire brain made a giant leap of intuition, and she stared down at Jasper in an odd combination of awe and horror. She didn't know how, but she was sure her son could somehow sense and possibly influence her emotions, as well as his brother's.

Guilt washed over her as she tried to soothe her crying babies. How on earth was a baby supposed to handle his mother's chaotic, traumatic, new vampire emotions? Advanced as he was, he was simply not equipped to handle the complex nuances of all she was feeling. She wished she could protect him from that.

As soon as she thought it, Jasper collapsed against her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. The waves of pain his mother had unintentionally been sharing with him were cut off abruptly. Edward reached for his brother's hand and cooed softly in agreement to his relieved thoughts, resting together for a few moments as they enjoyed cuddling in their mother's arms.

Bella was still startled by their abrupt mood swings, and slightly terrified of their apparent talents. As if it wasn't hard enough to raise half-human, half-vampire babies, she now had to figure out how to raise _talented_ half-human, half-vampire babies. All alone.

Before she could sink too far in her musings, Edward captured her attention with his hand on her cheek. He patted her cold skin with a hopeful smile as he showed her replay of their earlier hunt. She noticed Jasper rubbing his throat and wiggling in discomfort, and realized that Edward was effectively translating for him. Well, that was one advantage to their gifts.

Glad to have an immediate purpose, Bella stood and walked over to the flour sacks that were holding the clothes she'd brought with her. She reached in and pulled out two small gowns that were well-worn by countless McCarty boys—along with herself. She felt her eyes sting as she took in the careful stitches placed by her grandmother and mother, glad that her boys had some small tie to her human life, even if her human family would never meet them.

The boys wore identical frowns as she slipped the soft cotton over their tousled heads, and she couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. They were McCarty boys alright—much happier in their birthday suits than anything else.

"Frown all you want to, boys, but you better get used to wearing clothes. I'm not letting you run wild out here like little hooligans," she laughed, kissing their chubby little cheeks. "Now sit here for a minute while Momma changes, okay?"

~oOo~

The next couple of months passed as quickly as the boys seemed to grow. Bella was constantly busy, chasing after the twins who learned to walk a mere three weeks after their birth. Luckily for her, she was an immortal who did not require sleep and was quite a bit faster than her little twin terrors.

Their days were spent hunting, as well as working on chores around their little homestead. Bella discovered that the boys could eat human food, but they much preferred blood over the biscuits and jerky she offered them. While the boys tended to stick close together, they quickly developed their own personalities as well.

Jasper was the louder twin. He said his first word (Mama) only a day after Bella awoke, and spoke his first sentence at just a week old. In contrast, Edward relied heavily on his gift to communicate, and would only speak aloud if he was not within reach of his intended audience. Bella read to her boys out of the tattered family Bible, and told them stories about their uncles and grandparents back home. She also finished the drawing she'd started when she was still human, and she used the precious paper to introduce the boys to their extended family.

It was a peaceful day when the boys were about two months old when their world changed again. Spring had given way to the early days of summer, and Bella had noticed an increase in the number of humans traipsing through their area. She tried her best to stay far away from them, not wanting to put her or her boys in temptation's way.

She was out behind the cabin one windy afternoon, hanging the wash she'd just finished on the line to dry. The twins were playing a game they'd concocted that seemed to involve a lot of running in circles and falling to the ground with a laugh. Bella couldn't keep the smile off her face as she hummed softly, glancing between her boys and the laundry. However, Edward's uncharacteristic startled cry of "Mama!" immediately brought her running.

Eyes scanning their surroundings, she backed slowly toward the cabin with her babies in her arms. She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, until Edward patted her cheek and almost violently pushed his thoughts to her.

The voice she heard nearly sent her to her knees. While Edward had initially been confused by the familiar tone and inflection that sounded just like his beloved uncle, Bella instantly recognized Emmett's twin.

 _"Elliott."_

Her unbeating heart froze as conflicting emotions held her captive. Longing, hope, terror, regret—all fought their way to the forefront in her expanded mind. She didn't know what to do.

Bella didn't realize how much she missed her family, until she was faced with one nearly in reach. At the same time, she couldn't bear to be the one to tell Elliott that his brother was never coming home, while holding her own inseparable twins safely in her arms. It just wasn't fair.

As her panic and guilt rose to new heights, she made a split second decision. Dropping her boys inside the back door, she instructed them to gather their toys inside and put everything on the quilt. She then turned and gathered all the clean laundry into a bundle and followed her boys inside. Tying all of their belongings into a pack with the quilt, she then grabbed her boys up and took one last glance around the cabin.

The stained mattress made it clear she had given birth, but there were no other clues for Elliott to find that would tell him where she or Emmett had gone. She hated leaving her family with a mystery, but it was too dangerous for anyone to know what really happened.

Stepping away from their sanctuary, Bella hugged her boys and headed north. With countless miles of mountains and forest, she was sure to find somewhere they could be safe. Her heart ached as she ran from her family, and from the memory of her brother who gave everything for her and her children. She would never let her boys forget their uncle.


End file.
